Missing You Dearly
by Rechiru22
Summary: It broke her heart every time she thought of him, worrying over how he was and not knowing if he ever thought the same of her. Squalo x Bianchi Crack Pairing! Squalo may be OCish Your the judge not me.


**This pairing is brought to you by 'Crack-A-Lot'. I present to you the pairing of Squalo x Bianchi.**

_Squalo x Bianchi-Missing You_

The droplets ran down her back, the warm liquid trailing itself down her maroon hair, down her pale skin, her breast down her stomach and off her body like rain droplets. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of her shower. These days that's all she had to remind herself of him..of _Superbi Squalo_.

The two hadn't seen each other in months, their last time together was the night before she left for Japan, the very night the two first told each other their feelings, the last time they had sex before she was to mind her brother and the rest of the Vongola family. The last time she saw him. Felt him. Smelt him. It broke her heart every time she thought of him, worrying over how he was and not knowing if he ever thought the same of her.

She hoped to see him again, the silver long haired locks that always glistened no matter what way he swung his hair around, no matter what weather conditions his hair always did glisten like the rain on a cold morning. His silver eyes that caught her attention every time they looked into her emerald ones, the smile of his that made her heart melt, even if it was a smile of success or a smile of 'it's nice to see you again' it always made her happy to see it.

She wanted to hear him Vooii again, like he does before every sentence, the occasional whisper he does into her ear, of things that only the two would know about. The occasional but rare 'I love you' that he spoke in the morning before he was to work for Xanxus.  
She missed him dearly. No one knew of her relationship with him except Reborn and her brother of this time, but he was not here now, and she knew that the young guardians would think of her as a freak or a nutcase for dating the violent swordsman who had nearly slain them all in their time for their rings.  
So she kept the pain of worry, the loneliness of not being held by the one she loved to the tunes of her piano and the training of Chrome and minding of Haru and Kyoko.

She dried herself off and put on a her black cargo pants and a t-shirt that wrote 'Scorpion Sharks' on it. It made her smile a little knowing she could have the reminder of her lover on her, in some form until she could see him again and be reacquainted in the normal fashion that the two had, the usual kiss, the soft touches of leather off her skin and the grazing of teeth on her neck.  
She tied her hair back into a ponytail and placed her goggles on. The one thing that Squalo hated where the called them 'eye blockers'. He told her he liked her eyes, being clear and not hidden by the yellow tainted glass, every chance he got he took them off and threw them on the floor, each time he hoped they would smash and so did she, she hoped they smashed so he could always look into her eyes without having to be annoyed by the lens.

Bianchi walked out of the bathroom, she walked to the kitchen, she heard the words Tsuna spoke, the words of the mafia to Haru. She knew well that Haru would cry, be frightened, be worried for someone she loved and Bianchi knew to well that feeling. After all she only fully joined the mafia when she was fifteen so that she could be near..him.  
"Uaaahhhh,Haru didn't know ...Haru was such a fool..all I did was think of myself"  
Bianchi walked in and held the girl in her arms, the little brunette cried into her shoulder, cried all her worries and her fears into her. Bianchi remembered having the same moment with her mother when she was this age.A single tear fell down Bianchi's eye, caught in the goggles, the tainted glass being in a haze.

"Please come here soon..please Superbi" Bianchi whispered, she wanted someone to hold her, she wanted him. Still holding Haru she began to wipe the girl's eyes, she knew the girl was strong if anything Haru reminded her of herself as a teenager.  
"I know what you heard was hard to swallow, but no matter what love will always conquer evil, don't you forget that Haru."  
Bianchi spoke the words her mother said to her, the same words that where spoken when Squalo told her that he was a member of the Varia an elite mafia organisation. The same words that made her life seem so true, that made everything possible.

"uh-huh, thank you Bianchi-chan I owe you one"  
"It's okay, call it a future present for when you have kids"  
Bianchi let Haru go, Haru began to do the laundry again, Bianchi walked towards the door, leaving the newly informed girl to her business as she began to walk down the piano room. She touched the keys of the piano and began a melody. The melody that she always did when every she needed comfort, support, the same melody that Squalo use to always enter the room for, and kiss her till the melody would alter into a tune of happiness.

Her melody was heard to those outside the rooms, one person in particular heard the tune, the silver haired man, carrying the young bleeding Yamamoto heard the tune, the tune of sadness, loneliness, the tune his beautiful lover played when she was missing him, or when ever she just needed him to show some love. The pit of his stomach turned, he had to find her, he had to make her better, make her tune a happier one even if it's just till he finishes training, even if its till he gets her back home, back to where they belong.._together_.

The door of the room opens, Bianchi doesn't hear the door, so lost in her tune, she doesn't hear the soft footsteps that approach her. "VOOOOIIIII take those horrible fucking googles off Scorpion, they make you look less feminine, and we don't need you being lesbo, let me so those eyes of yours, the ones that make this whole journey worthwhile"  
She felt the fabric of the cotton white gloves on her pale skin, the goggles are removed and thrown across the room, a loud crack is heard and the crack is on the lens of her goggles.

She blinks before looking up at the silver haired intruder, her emerald eyes meet the silver ones she longed for, the silver hair that glistened in the low light of the room, his smile as he looks at her, his arms wrap around her narrow waist and he brings her to a kiss, sweeter than anything she has had before. His tongue licks her lips, asking for that entrance that the two have longed for, she willingly compiles to the entrance, letting the older man take the dominance and take his pride and glory into a full kiss of tongue and cheeky touches and makes her blush and moan to his every move. The tongues dance in each others mouths, the occasional suck is giving and she places her hands on his body, he holds her closer and the soft groans are heard from his throat.

The kiss ends, slowly and he pulls her closer again, her ear brushing against his lips, like a butterfly hovering over a flower, he whispers what she longed for the pass months.  
"I love you, don't you forget that misses"  
He taps her bum before carrying the unconscious Yamamoto away. A smile spreads across her face and she plays a tune on the piano, a tune so merry. A tune of love that describes her love of him..the love of _Superbi Squalo_. He walks down the corridor, a smile on his face of pleasure of happiness a smile that makes the long journey in sea so worthwhile, that makes the training of the brat so much more fun so he can see her again, kiss her again, touch her again, and love her like always.

**Rei: I admit to bad writing and reading crack pairings, but I like Bianchi and love Squalo so i had to do something!**  
**I apologize if anyones eyes where burnt, vomiting, illness or waste of time was caused in this fic. Leave your comments in the reviews and flaming is allowed if it is constructive.**


End file.
